With the rapid development of Internet business and the big data technology, the amount of data required to be concurrently processed by database systems is increasing, and data to be stored is simultaneously increasing. In order to support distributed transactions, a common approach is to generate a unique transaction ID (identity) and a timestamp for a distributed database system by using a global central transaction node. However, the central transaction node can become a bottleneck and a single point of failure in the whole distributed database system.
The above information disclosed in the background is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.